


Darkness

by AnimeBanshee



Category: Youtube - Freeform, jacksepticeye
Genre: And I love Anti, But he's evil in this one, Egopocolyse, Even just a little, Evil Anti, Hero Jackie, coma jack, probably gonna be gore at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBanshee/pseuds/AnimeBanshee
Summary: My own twist on this Egopocolyse and what might happen. Finally decided to try writing something for this fandom, and now there will be a part 2 because I can never write anything short. Hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow. I took Anti's dialogue  (most of it) from things he's actually said, because I'm testing the waters with these characters.





	1. Chapter 1

The house was dark. It had been for nearly two years now. It didn’t matter what they did, how many videos they put up. It always came back to this. An empty house draped in silence, waiting for the man who brought life into it.

Chase was not that man. He knew that better than anyone. But he tried. Hell, he’d been trying so hard. Being Jack was no easy feat when he was a completely different person, ego or not. Recently, he’d been going off on tangents throughout the videos that reflected more of him then the man he was to replicate for the time being. His brothers had figured him out long ago, right after the first six months, and they wanted to help, but they were off doing what they did best, in hopes that maybe… Maybe something they did would be enough to wake Jack up.

Scheep was, of course, running tests day in and day out, mapping his friend’s brain activity for any signs that he would open his eyes. The ego himself had barely slept, barely ate, and JJ was responsible for making him do so. The youngest was the best at dealing with Scheep when the doctor got a little too irritable; Jameson was being the most understanding despite the circumstances.

Marvin had left a long time ago, not three months after the… situation… started. They had received letters from him, but they were spread out and vague, only saying that he was researching some magical cure and wouldn’t be back until he’d had some luck with it. Chase would have sent letters back, but there was never any return address on the plain white envelopes, so he made do with setting Marvin’s spare mask on the whiteboard when he could get away with it. A sign that, wherever he was, Chase supported him and was thinking of his older brother.

As for Jackieboy… he was the one who tried to act like everything was normal. The one who had every hope that things would go back to the way they were. Even after two years, his attitude had changed very little. He still patrolled at night, saving people who needed him, returning to the hospital during the day to keep watch. 

He wasn’t fooling everyone, though. JJ had forced him to bed several times since this whole shit storm had started, and Chase had seen the man without his mask on. The dark shadows there were enough proof that Jameson’s attempts were probably the only thing keeping him on his feet.

That didn’t stop him from being his cheerful self, busting into Jack’s room every morning with a new story to tell of his grand exploits. He didn’t hold anything back, diving into the tales with all the enthusiasm he had, as if Jack wasn’t just a still form who never said anything back. Scheep had eventually pulled him aside to ask why he insisted on doing such a thing, but the other man had simply given him the biggest grin he could fit on his face. 

“Because I know he can hear me! It lets him know I’m gonna save him, just like everyone in my stories!”

Chase, who had been standing outside the room at the time, had to pray that his brother was right. That somewhere, Jack could hear them calling out to him. So, he picked up the habit as well, despite Scheep’s insistence that it wasn’t doing anything, telling Jack of how he could now see his kids every weekend and how he was striving to be the best parent he could be now that he had the chance again. JJ soon caught on, leaving behind little notes that Scheep couldn’t help but grin at when he first noticed them. Even the good doctor started whispering things when he thought no one was watching.

And eventually, things did get better. But... there was a catch.

It was a day like any other. Jackieboy had just come in, full of energy and the name of the child he’d met and saved from a fire. What he saw made him freeze. Scheep stood beside the bed where Jack typically laid, trembling as he frantically checked and rechecked Jack’s vitals, the brunette  _ sitting up _ and taking it with a dazed look in his eyes and a crinkle in his brows. He glanced over at the hero when he arrived, a small smile stretching across his pale lips, and Jackie could only gasp out his name before he had shoved Scheep to the side and wrapped Jack in the biggest hug he’d ever had.

Not an hour later, once JJ had been informed and given plenty of time to see Jack alive and well, was Chase kneeling by his friend’s bedside, crying his eyes out while his hat sat in the floor, forgotten. Jack, overwhelmed, patted him on the shoulder, doing his best to soothe him despite the panic rising in his chest. He was exhausted and his throat burned, but when he checked, there was nothing there to cause such pain. He remembered, though. He remembered what  _ he _ had done to him.

And that’s why, when the lights started flickering, he couldn’t help the little whimper that left him, his body jumping as the Egos instantly surrounded him. An eerie and distorted chuckle echoed around the room, static filling the ears of everyone in the room. “Y̸̝̍o̶͚͍̓͂ṵ̷̮͝'̴̖̄͝r̶̖̻̓e̵͕̹̕̚ ̴̹̤̃f̷͖̂ͅi̵̬͇̓n̸̢̚ạ̸̔l̵̓ͅl̴̪̅y̸̙̽̚ ̴̙̫͛͌a̸̭͛w̴̖̙̌a̷̗̰̓ḵ̷̗͗̈ȩ̶͑.̶̩̕̕.̶̪̫͋͆.̴̭͂ T̴͚̈̒͜ȯ̸͎̤o̵̯̚k̸͉͒ ̵̺̆̍y̶̤͝o̷͚͝ų̷̦̈́ ̵̺̗͛̉l̸̥͝͝ö̶͉̩́n̸͎̑g̸̞̟̾̆ ̸̳̗̕e̶̼̝̔̃ņ̷͎͌̒o̵̗̬͌̈́ū̵̠̎g̴͙̊͜h̵͍.̵̒͛” 

“Anti…” Scheep’s voice cracked as he glanced around the room, scalpel clasped in his hand like a lifeline as he waited for the demon to show himself. This brought out a full, glitching laugh that made the walls shake, the bulb in the lamp shattering as it blew out.

“I̸̛͈͜ ̶̹̇̐t̷͔̯̋o̴̤͒̿l̷̝͋̍d̴̤̰̾ ̵̭̣͊̿ẙ̷̞̭o̸̻̓̒u̷͕̽̏;̷̠̅͂ ̵̢̓y̷͎̅̍o̸͍̒ȗ̶͕̫ ̷̝͆͗c̷̙͕̏͗â̴͚n̷̟̹̕͠'̵̨̭̐̾t̴̺͘ͅ ̵͇̌̓ǧ̸̭͜e̷̦̻̓̂t̴͉͒̈́ ̶̰̚r̸̢̳i̴̺͂d̶̡̠͒̂ ̵̜̄o̸̪͂̏f̸̖̝͘ ̷̤̊͒m̶̡̝̉̉e̴̮̎.̸̛̻͗” 

“A-Anti… why did you-” Jack looked around frantically, hands clenching the blankets so tightly his knuckles were white. While that stopped his fingers from trembling, his voice gave away his fear, the demon’s name coming out soft and broken. The rest of his sentence died in his throat, images of green and red flashing through his memories, staining them with blood.

“J̵̨͑å̷͜c̵͖̭̈́k̶͇̠̎͑,̸̔̇ͅ ̵̰͇͆͝J̸̲̝͆̅a̴̮͖͑͝c̶̛͖̘̽k̸͙̗͆,̷̛̰̿ ̶̲̻̽J̷͇̉ā̸̯̠͒c̶͓͕̈́͑k̵̥̬̓.̸̤̤̽̐.̸̮͕̈.̷̲̜͑͝ ̷͎̾͠Ỵ̷̂o̶̲͗̃͜ṵ̸̼̇͝ ̵̖͑r̶͔͍͒e̶̙͒̿a̷̬͂͊ḷ̷̿l̴̲̓̇ẙ̸̯͜ ̶̛͍̕d̴̬͋̃o̴͓̮͊n̵͉̿̚'̵̮̓t̶̠̙̂ ̷̭ḱ̶͎̱̎n̴͙̤̾ò̴͉w̵̻̿?̸͈͌ ̶̹͔I̴͕̊'̴̻̰͋̎ṿ̷e̸͓̲͑͘ ̶̢͝ą̴͙̂ļ̶̺̔͝w̷̪̝̋ą̷͗y̴̮̲̽s̴̻̮̀̚ ̵͔̉b̷̲̔ê̵͇̪e̴̮̖̕n̴͎̳͂̕ ̸̜̼͌i̸̢̦̐n̷̘̔͝ͅ ̷̳͙͗c̷̼̐̂ǫ̷͙̈́̿ṋ̷̐t̵̠̂͒r̸̻̰̽o̷̢͜͝l̶̗̏.̴̪͙͆” Suddenly, there was a shout and Scheep was on his knees, a cry leaving him as he gripped at his head. His eyes were sealed shut, body slightly rocking as he panted out groans and sobs, tears running down his face. Pleas fell from his lips, begging Anti not to do it, to leave him be.

Jack tried to call out, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ready to rush forward, but a hard grip on his arm stopped him. Chase pulled his friend from the bed with a whimper, eyes locked on his brother’s slowly stilling form. “No…”

There was a moment of total silence. No one breathed. No one moved. Then, a shrill scratching noise, like nails on a chalkboard, shattered the moment like it was merely fragile glass. Scheep rose to his feet almost leisurely, despite wobbling on unsteady legs, keeping his back to the group slowly edging toward the window. Another giggle came, but this one was wilder, growing into a piercing, sharp laugh as the doctor swung around and lunged forward, eyes opening to reveal completely blacked out eyes.

“Ṯ̵̳̑͆̅h̷̛͓͗e̴͚̹̪̔y̸̖̆̕'̴̰͓̾̾ŗ̶͂̏e̴̲̊̈́ͅ ̸̹͉̍̍m̵̮͒͆ŷ̷̢̨̓͜ ̸͈̥̋p̸̼̿ǘ̷̳̭ṗ̴͉̜͊̿p̷͔̲͗ẹ̵̪̓̑ͅt̵̹̉̉s̸̺̗̈́”̺

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they escape? Or... what will they lose in the end to do so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished... This broke my heart even though I planned everything out. I'm proud of myself, though. So, there's that. Enjoy.

The scalpel came down hard, aimed for Chase’s arm, but Jack yanked him back just in time, the blade cutting through air alone. The doctor didn’t wait a second, swinging after him, a grin that was too maniacal to be his own stretching across his face. Again, Chase dodged, this time on his own, but his back rammed into the window behind him. There was nowhere else to run.

Schneep seemed to enjoy this fact, straightening and striding forward like he had all the time in the world. His stare went from the father to Jack, who was being steadied by JJ as he fought to stay on his feet. He’d been asleep for two years, and his body was weak, legs nearly numb. The only thing keeping him standing was the imminent threat of Anti’s blade and the adrenalin that came with it.

"̶̧̿T̷̘͚̂h̶̡͚̉e̸͚̖̓r̴͙̽ë̶̹̥'̴͓̹̿̇s̵̬͆ ̶͈̣̿̕n̵̫̯̊͝o̷̼͚̚ ̴̻̇ẅ̵̯h̸͓̃è̶̪r̴̠̄͝ẽ̷̤̄ ̸̮̉̚l̴̙̣̄e̵̤͂͐͜f̶͓̰͋t̸̹̪̒̉ ̷͍͝t̷͉̟͒ỏ̸̧͙ ̶̮̓ṛ̷̯̈́̂u̵̞͝ṇ̷̨̏̚.̷̪̇̓"̵̳͛̒  The doctor’s head jerked to the side as he raised his hand again, the lights on the ceiling blinking and flashing more urgently in response. Jackieboy rushed him, ready to tackle the man to the ground, and the smile on Schneep’s face only grew, widening as he swung toward the incoming hero.

There was a bright flash of white before the bulbs blew, raining down glass as somebody cried out. The room went dim, the only glow coming from the door. The door that was behind the possessed doctor. 

They had to try as they saw their captor go down in a flurry of blue, black, and red. There was a frantic shuffle as Chase and JJ pulled Jack along, practically dragging the limping man along as he groaned softly. They tried to ignore the loud giggles and shouted curses. The shattering of the lamp from the bedside table as it was smashed on somebody’s head. The heavy thud as somebody hit the floor.

The cracking of the glass as somebody was thrown out the window.

The door was right there, just inches away, and Chase got ready to throw Jack through, because they would be fine if Jack lived. That’s all that mattered. 

They didn’t make it. 

The door slammed shut, enveloping them in absolute darkness, and Jameson’s hand tightened its hold on Jack’s shoulder, pushing him behind Chase as the youngest stepped forward, holding his hands up. Though he trembled, he stood firm, even when a single eye flared up in the gloom, looming green only a few feet away. 

"̵̨̙̂Ÿ̶̝̓o̵͈͑̓u̴̗͗̕ ̵̤̓͝ċ̵̡ȁ̷̛͈͜n̷̘̆'̴̬̙̏t̵̙̦̄ ̴̹̑͠ḙ̷̂s̸̰͉̑c̷̨̣̀̕a̵̬̪̽̽p̴̻͋ĕ̸̮ ̶̩̕J̸͓͂a̵̪̎͆c̵͕͔̎k̴͎̈.̵̪̎"̷̼͙̇͘  The eye was suddenly right there, in JJ’s face, and the ego stumbled backward only to get picked up by his throat and thrown aside. A high pitched laugh bounced off the wall. "̴̻̭̀̎P̶͖̓̿ö̴͙͖w̸̘͚̋͝è̷͉̻̍r̶ͅl̴̯̝͂̆e̶͕̥͗s̸̡̓̃ș̵͕̋̇!̵̫̥͂͛"̶̜͉̔͂

Chase felt tears stream down his cheeks as he backed up, moving Jack closer to the door in a desperate attempt to put distance between them and the incoming demon. The other man wasn’t having it, though, shoving back weakly as he tried to get past and check on Jameson. “A-Anti! That’s enough! Stop it you bastard!”

The shaking words only got another chuckle, and then Chase wasn’t there anymore, his body slamming into the wall on the other side of the room. Jack flinched back, eyes widening as he felt hands push him back, the doorknob digging into his spine painfully as he felt cold steel press into his throat. Everything seemed to freeze and Jack realized.

It wasn’t Scheep’s face glaring back at him.

"̶͙͘̚Y̴̻͛ó̴̰̘ǘ̴̬͊ ̶̼̓ͅc̷̲͉̈̚ä̷̼͝n̴̨̹̋'̷̹̹͘t̴̤̠̀ ̵͓͙̿s̵̹͋͛t̵͔̥̒o̸͉̤̕p̴̻͌ ̶̨̲͂̊ṃ̵̻́e̵̹͊̊.̶̨͈́̃ ̸̪͚̋͑N̷̤̟̊o̵̼̣͑ ̴͇̝̀́ȯ̸͚͘͜n̷̢̮̚ȅ̴̙͚̏ ̵̖͐̚c̶̒̐͜á̷̪̠͊n̸̦͂͒.̴̭͕̔̈́"̸͍͔̍ The scalpel brushed dangerously against the skin of Jack’s throat, drawing a whimper from him as he ceased to breath, afraid any movement may be the end of him. An insane giggle accompanied the glitching, twisting head of Anti as the demon hovered just in front of Jack’s trapped form, the heavy smell of iron swirling off him. "̴̫I̴̛̥̎t̵̥͋'̸̼̄̑s̸͍̐̓ ̷̬̐o̷͙̍v̶̧̳̉ę̶͑̊r̵͎̾.̸͎͐̐ͅ ̷̥̈́G̴̙̑̾ͅo̵̗̟͝ȍ̸̭d̸̢̂ṋ̶̥͂ì̷̩g̵̗̚ͅh̴͎̎ẗ̶̝̼́,̷̣͗ ̸̗͌̄J̸̝͛̀a̴̭̓c̶̲̣̐k̶̖̄!̴̰͐"̶͓͛͝

Jack clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the burning to start, wincing as he felt a inhumanly strong hand grab his throat like it had Jameson’s, his feet leaving the floor. His hands clawed at Anti’s arms, doing no damage even when he dug his nails into his green tinted skin. His head grew fuzzy, a rock on his shoulders threatening to fall. He barely registered the first little cut, but he cried out as the sharp pain radiated through every one of his nerves.

Then it was gone, Jack collapsing to the ground as he gasped, frantically drawing in air as a renewed struggle started above him. His hand raised to his neck, feeling the tiny flow of blood that coated the tips of his fingers. His mouth went dry as he instantly scrambled to his feet, fighting away the dizziness as his veins went cold. Sweaty palms searched for the door knob, needing light. Needing to see Anti clearly. The darkness was his domain.

 As though summoned, a green light began grow, illuminating the room. Jack glanced behind him, his breathing coming a bit easier as he recognized the man standing between him and the demon, white cat mask glowing and magic flowing around him like snakes, liquid and smooth. Marvin.

Anti hissed, flipping his knife as his body glitched out for a split second, lunging forward with unearthly speed. "̶͙͉̔̈́D̸̨͕̓͗a̵̦͇̒͝m̷̻̹͌̿n̶̪̆ͅ ̴̡͚͊̂M̵̫͛͌a̴̼͋ģ̸̮͋̓i̵͚͘c̸͇̔i̴̗̋a̷̩͊̈ǹ̶̫̻̑!̸͍͝ ̴̧̽I̶̛̜ ̵͓̎̉s̸͖͎͐ȟ̵̼̅o̶̫̒u̶̾͂ͅḷ̷̩̌d̷̘͑ͅ'̷̯̆v̵̰̉̍ȇ̸͍̲ ̵̺̑͝ͅk̶̯͗̈́ĭ̵͕͉l̵̤l̶̳͘ĕ̴̖̥d̴̳͋̿͜ ̸̭͋ͅy̶̹̿̿o̸̢̜͛u̴̩̥̎̚-̷̫̍"̴̯̟̈́ 

“Jack, move!”

Jack flinched as he heard Anti get cut off, diving out of the way as a bright green explosion shot the demon forward, through the door, the wood splintering and flying away. Fluorescent light poured into the room, bright and unforgiving even though it started flickering wildly. There was a grunt as Anti landed heavily down the hall, the floor shaking with the impact. A feral growl came not long after.

“Jack!” Marvin rushed over to his friend, helping him back to his feet as he quickly pulled him to the window. He was met by Jackieboy, the hero’s mask slightly bloodied by several cuts that decorated his cheeks. However, he was still smiling, and patted Jack on the back, gesturing behind him.

“Hell of a fall, but you know me. Nothing can keep me down!” 

“He’s forgetting the part where I caught him.” Marvin deadpanned from where he was helping JJ to his feet, steadying the silent man when he almost fell over again.

Jackie looked aghast, eyes wide as he put his hands on his hips. “You did not-”

“Guys, I’m happy to see ya, but now’s not really the time.” They all looked to Chase who stood slowly, using the wall as support as he gripped an obviously injured arm, blood dripping from his fingers, a large gash in his shoulder. Marvin nodded grimly, and Jackie huffed but did as he was told, going over to help Chase. 

In the hall, the distaint shattering of one of the overhead lights was heard.

“Fuck… He’s up again.” Marvin muttered under his breath, glancing toward the door before Jackie called for his attention. 

“You need to get these guys out of here. I’ll distract him.” 

“No!” Jack grabbed the hero’s arm once he was within reach, desperation leaching into his tone. “He’ll- Anti will-”

“Jack, bud, I’ll be fine! He’s the villian, and villians never win!” Jackieboy gave an affirmative nod, glancing at Marvin as the magician carried an unconscious Schneep over on his shoulders. “Besides, Marvin’s the only one who can get you guys out of here quickly. Anti’s too fast to run from.”

Jack bit his lip, glancing at his other friends, taking in their broken and battered forms. They had to leave… but Jackie…

The choice was made for them.

Jackie suddenly stiffened and swung around toward the door, diving forward just in time to punch Anti off his course of stabbing Marvin in the back. “GO!” 

Marvin moved much faster now, gesturing for JJ to grab onto Jack and Chase as his body began to glow the familiar green, eyes swirling with it as little streams of the mist rose from his hands and surrounded everyone but the two fighting forces behind them. It didn’t take a genius to see the toll this was taking on the magician, though, his face red under the mask and his breathing ragged.

The last thing they saw of Jackieboy Man was him kicking Anti back out the door, whipping around and diving for the smoke that would lead them all to safety. Jack’s mouth opened in a swallowed up scream as Anti glitched through the door, eyes wild as he bolted right at Jackie’s turned back. 

And then everything was swallowed by green.

They came out in a forest, surrounded by trees with a peaceful little creek off to the side. The air was chilly and heavy, promising rain, but otherwise the scene was too peaceful to hold the blood-covered bodies of seven identical people.

Marvin couldn’t help but drop Schneep as his legs gave out beneath him, hands fisting in the grass as he fought not to lose consciousness, the strain of teleporting so many at once making his head swim. JJ rushed to his side, his own limp forgotten as he knelt down beside him.

Jack was left to sink to the ground, Chase flopping back onto the grass beside him as he let out a ragged breath, running his non-bloody hand down his face. “Damn it… That was too close…” 

“You’re telling me!” Jackie let out a laugh that might’ve been a bit too strained to come off completely enthusiastic, but his brothers ignored it while Jack only let out a dry chuckle.

“What a way to wake up…”

“Dude.” Chase gave him a wide-eyed look, brows raising as he shook his head. “Let’s not talk about it.” A hesitant silence fell over the group as they all just basked in the knowledge that they weren’t dead.

Then, panicked footsteps drew their gazes towards Jackie and everyone froze. Jameson was frantically signing, but Jackie just shook his head playfully and gave his younger brother a grin, pushing him away just slightly. “JJ, calm down! I know I was awesome-”

“Jackie.” Jack’s mouth felt like someone had filled it with cotton, his hands starting to shake as he forced himself back to his feet. Jackie gave him a concerned look.

“Jack, sit back down…” Trailing off, his eyes fell to where Chase had also sat up, face going steadily paler. “What?” Glancing at Marvin, his stomach dropped when he noticed the magician looked the same. He took a step forward. “Guys, what’s-” A nearly silent gasp was ripped from his lungs as a searing pain run up his spine and ever so slowly Jackie brought his hand up to his side. Wet warmth greeted him, and when he looked at his fingers he only saw red.

“Oh…” His voice was soft, and before anyone could act he had stumbled forward, Jameson’s arms wrapping around him. “Shit… I didn’t even…” Jackie let out a cough that had everyone flinching; it was harsh and damp, and JJ had to pretend he didn’t feel the blood hit his neck.

Somebody screamed for Schneep, but the doctor was still unconscious. Jack raced to Jackie’s side, hands hovering over the hero helplessly. “W-We have to… There’s gotta be a hospital-”

“We can’t.” Marvin’s voice echoed around the clearing with a final ring, and Jack’s head snapped up.

“Why not?! We can’t just do nothing!” He heard Jackie mutter his name, but he paid it no mind. “If we don’t help him, he might-”

“Anti will find us, and then there won’t be help for any of us.” Marvin moved over, standing over his brother with a look on his face that tore Jack’s heart to shreds. “He has to go through this so you won’t have to.”

Jack shook his head, but Chase’s hand on his shoulder made him freeze. He looked up into familiar eyes, the sadness there making his breathing stop. “He won’t die. Not… for long, anyway.”

Feeling as though somebody had punched him in the gut, it took Jackie’s barely audible voice to pull him out of his mind. The hero’s gaze was unfocused, and blood trickled down from his lips that were turned down in a grimace. He tried to offer some sort of smile, but he failed. “It’s okay, Jack. I’ll be fine. I still won.” 

Jack found his hand in Jackie’s, holding on tightly despite the slick red that made his gut roll like a boat on rough waters. Tears rolled down his cheeks, a tearing sob ripping its way from his throat as he watched Jackie’s chest move ever slower. He didn’t have to look up to see that the other egos were the same.

It was when he was just on the edge of being gone that he spoke again, his voice like that of a child’s as his eyes started slipping closed. “I was… a hero, right?”

“Yeah… Jackie… You were. You really were.” The words broke as Jack buried his face in Jackie’s shirt, the hero never responding even as the trees were filled with cries of his name. 


End file.
